


The Elf and the Babe

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Dragon Age Fanfiction [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris, romanced by a female Hawke, turns up at Skyhold wearing a baby sling with a baby in it. Trevelyan investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf and the Babe

Lusia Trevelyan had never seen such a strange elf before.

She had fought demons and travelled through time. She had been inside the Fade in person, come staggering out the other side with no memory of her being. Yet this elf was new. She had never seen him before in her life. He was not Inquisition – as she approached, his head did not dip in recognition, nor did he address her as Inquisitor. He simply stood, arms folded, one dark eyebrow quirked. As Lusia stared at him, she realised that his arms were folded over a baby in a sling, a splash of red accompanying the one around his right wrist. He was dressed mainly in black, gauntlets atop the dark leather spiked and dangerous-looking. Yet they were protective, gently around the child, who wriggled and cooed in the cloth. He held himself tall, his poise proud, and his white hair hung around his long, bronze ears. She noticed pale, curved scars trailing over the fine dark skin, and gazed curiously.

“They are Lyrium.”

His voice made her jump, the deep growl emanating from his throat accompanied by a brow tilted in mild anger.

“Lyrium?” she repeated. “The scars?”

“Yes, the scars,” he confirmed. “I assumed that was what you were staring at. It was unlikely to be the child.”

“I don’t know, a man proud of fatherhood is rather appealing,” she began warmly, and he snorted.

“I’d suggest leaving that road before you even begin it, Inquisitor,” he told her. “The mother is still very much with me.”

“You know who I am?” Lusia enquired.

“Yes, and you do not know me. Usually, I could consider that a boon, but in this case I believe it is impolite. I am Fenris. You are Lusia Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, and the Herald of Andraste,” he stated.

“And, your child?” the Herald asked, watching Fenris retrieve the child from the sling. He didn’t answer for a few moments, snuggling the baby girl onto his shoulder. She had thick, dark curls, and her skin was the same shade as her father’s. Fenris turned, and Lusia saw how the child’s face held touches of his elven jawline and nose.

“Audra,” he replied. “Hawke, that is. I have no name to give her.”

“Hawke?” Lusia said. “As in, the Champion of Kirkwall? I should have recognised your name from her mentions of you.”

A fond smile curved Fenris’ mouth, and Lusia was struck by how beautiful Fenris was. He gazed down at the girl, cuddling her closely.

“Morwenna would talk about me to those who would listen,” he chuckled. “Almost as much as I would about her.”

Lusia looked at him with interest. He seemed incredibly dedicated to both the child and the Champion, his eyes upon Audra gentle and sweet. And yet he was a warrior, she could see that from the weapon he carried, his stance and the muscles of his body. Out of respect to the Champion, she didn’t stare too much, though that was difficult. The elf was a veritable feast for the eyes.

“Yes, he does look good standing there, doesn’t he?” a voice came from behind, and Lusia turned to see the Champion saunter past her, a pleased smile on the dark-skinned Fereldan’s face. “Don’t stare too much, he bites.”

“Only for you,” Fenris murmured, a sound so low Lusia wasn’t even sure she’d heard it. It reminded her of Cullen, the quiet, soft sound of his voice when he blushed his way through a game of chess. Morwenna Hawke stroked her fingers through Audra’s dark curls and kissed her lover gently, an act so intimate it made Lusia blush. Morwenna looked like she wanted to devour the elf, and seemed oblivious to the people passing her by. The Herald wondered if anyone would ever kiss her like that, and if scarred lips felt strange on her mouth.

Or in other places.

Maybe it was not a good idea to think of Cullen like that.

“You look wistful. Someone on your mind?” Morwenna cut in, smirking. Lusia flushed, quickly regaining her composure.

“Maybe I was considering how good the two of you look together,” she replied. “Trying to decide which one I like better.”

“The last time someone offered to have us both, Fenris nearly tore his head off,” Morwenna drawled. “I’d prefer you not to make Zevran’s mistake.”

“As would I,” the elf said quietly, one arm sliding around the Champion’s waist.

“How well do you know Cullen?” Lusia asked. Morwenna’s knowing smirk froze her in place for a moment, before the Champion turned back to her child, the expression fading.

“We talked a little during our time in Kirkwall, but I stepped down some months ago as Viscountess. Soon after that, he disappeared to join the Inquisition,” the Champion sighed. “Paranoid Templars and politics are not a good mix. I’m glad he wasn’t caught up in that mess. He went against Meredith in the end and ordered the Templars to stand down when she died. I understand things in Fereldan caused him some damage.”

“He mentioned it,” Lusia agreed. “You met Leliana once, didn’t you?”

“Sister Nightingale, yes. Briefly. She seems a great deal more serious now,” Hawke told her. “And no, I haven’t met…who is it…Lady Montilyet? But I do know Cassandra wants to meet me.”

“Cassandra is a starry-eyed fan of yours,” Lady Trevelyan told her with a grin.

“It looks like we heroes gather a motley bunch of oddities around us,” Morwenna commented. “You have everything here from elven apostates and Wardens to Tevinter mages and Friends of Red Jenny. Not even mentioning the Enchantress to the Imperial Court or the Ben-Hassrath spy. And I thought an ex-slave and rogue Grey Warden was a little odd.”

“We have all sorts around here,” Lusia replied drily. “Don’t forget, the Hero of Fereldan had a Golem. I don’t have a Golem. I’m a little jealous.”

“I don’t have a Golem either!” Morwenna announced crossly.

“We have Aveline,” Fenris stated.

“I don’t need a Golem,” the Champion decided. Lusia laughed, tucking a strand of dark red hair behind her ear and flicking her eyes over to a lone figure pacing the ramparts. The fur around their neck gave them away, and her heart beat a little quicker.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she began gently. “I have something I need to do.”

“I’ll see you in Crestwood then, Inquisitor?” Hawke asked.

“Of course. Good day, Ser Hawke, and you, Fenris,” Lusia said, and walked towards the nearest set of stairs that would take her to the battlements. 


End file.
